


The Diary The Tardis and The Quill

by GrimMessenger



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Diary Tom Riddle - Freeform, Immortal Doctor, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMessenger/pseuds/GrimMessenger
Summary: When Tom Riddle split his soul in half and put it in his diary I doubt he thought that it would be found by Harry Potter and His boyfriend The Doctor. He probably also didn’t think that he would fall in love with them either.





	The Diary The Tardis and The Quill

“Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!” Harry came running up to the Doctor and jumped into his open arms he kissed him like he hadn’t seen him in a lifetime. Which in all fairness he hadn’t. The last time Harry saw the Doctor was at least 100 years ago. 

“Harry! How’s hogwarts?!”

“Don’t hows hogwarts me you doofus there hasn’t been so much as a birthday card in—“ Harry started counting on his fingers but gave up after he got past ten. “—a lot of years Doctor! A lot!” 

The Doctor winced and set him down. “I know..I know.. I’m sorry! I got busy!”

Harry glared and opened the Tardis doors and shoved him in. “Too busy to say hi to your boyfriend?” 

“Well...you see...there was...umm…”

“You can smooth talk your way out of a planetary war but you can’t think of a good excuse?!”

“Well...err...ok I’m confused. Why did you kiss me if you were upset?”

Harry let out a frustrated noise before sighing and looking at the doctor fondly. “Because I love you...you galactic idiot.”

The doctor gave him a relieved smile. “I love you too.”

Harry huffed and moved closer to him. “Guess what I found?”

“Hm.. an alien?”

“Nope!” He pulled a diary out of his pocket. “Tom Riddles diary!”

“You must be joking.”

“Nope.”

“Well...did you use your death-y powers so he can’t suck our souls out?”

“Yup!”

“And you want to talk to him I assume?”

“Yup!”

“I’m game! Open it up! Do you need a pen?”

“Psh. No. I have what’s called a quill. Super fancy. Super modern.” 

“Alright then take it out and start writing Mr. Fancy Modern man”

Harry took a quill and ink out of his robes and sat down on the floor of the tardis with the diary on his lap. 

“Could you not be bothered to pull up a chair?”

“Oh just sit old man and help me think of something to write.”

The doctor sat down next to Harry and leaned over his shoulder. “How about….Dearest Tom. I heard you were hot. Can you prove this?”

Harry snickered “Alright!” With a quick peck on the cheek to The doctor he began writing.

~~~~~~Three fun filled months annoying Tom later~~~~~~~

“Doctor! Doctor!”  
Harry ran through the tardis and into the doctor.

“Harry! Harry!” The Doctor gave an amused face to Harry. “What is it you’re so excited about?”

“He wants us to come in with him!”

“Tom?”

“Yes!”

A slow grin spread across the doctors face.  
“Oh yes. Tell him yes.”

Harry grinned and opened up the diary. Placing his quill against the page he wrote in fast excited writing.

When? Now? Can we come now?

“No need to seem so eager Harry.”

Harry hit him lightly and grinned. “I’m excited!”

A slow delicate writing began crossing the page.

Of course now. Not everyone is as busy as you and the doctor. 

Just after the writing disappeared, Harry and The Doctor were sucked in. Harry grinned as soon as he saw Tom. He ran over and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. “Hello Tom.”

Tom gave a rare smile and looked to the doctor. “Is he always like this?”

The doctor grinned back. “Always. You get used to it.”

“Hey don’t ignore me!” Harry yelled.

The doctor walked over to Tom and smiled down at Harry. “Oh I’m sorry your majesty.” Harry glared at the Doctor. The doctor only grinned of course. “You better say hello Tom. He will keep pouting if you don’t.”

Harry gave an indignant cry “Hey! I’m not pouting!”

“You are” came the response of the other men.

Harry pouted more at that. Much to their surprise Tom actually laughed and kissed Harry.   
“Hello Harry.”


End file.
